


Scattered Across Time And Space. Missing, But Not Lost

by vortexofdeduction



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: The Star Cult, Gen, I'll tag more fandoms as they appear, idk if I will ever finish/continue this, let me know if you have a fandom you want me to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofdeduction/pseuds/vortexofdeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor can't find Gallifrey. He feels completely alone. But then Jenny  shows up, telling him she's made a device that locates Time Lords. And the best thing is, he's not the only one.</p><p>Or, the one where the Doctor goes searching for other Time Lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposition: You Are Not Alone

"No!" The Doctor slammed the console in frustration. Missy had lied. Of course she had. And now she was gone. And so was Gallifrey. He had nothing. He was alone. He hit the console again, then slid down to the floor, crying.

"Looking for something?" The Doctor turned around to face a familiar blond girl who he hadn't seen in a long time. "Hello, Dad." The Doctor stared at her in shock, his eyebrows going higher than they had ever gone before. "Regeneration kicked in a little late. Sorry about that. I've had a hell of a time finding you."

"How did you? Find me, I mean."

"I stole a spaceship and traveled the universe for a while, but then I realized I'd need to travel in time, too. So, I convinced a handsome time agent - Jack, I think his name was - to give me his vortex manipulator."

"So what, you traveled around to random locations, hoping to find me?"

"Initially. I kept missing you, though. I saw you traveling by yourself, so lonely. And I tried to get to you, I did. But every time, you would go into your TARDIS before I got a chance to talk to you. And then later, I saw your TARDIS crash-land. But you didn't see me. You went off in a different direction. I was afraid to follow you. You'd regenerated, and I wasn't sure how you would take it. I heard you saying you'd just pop off for a few minutes, but then you didn't come back. I did talk to the little girl, though. Amelia Pond. She was lovely. But I couldn't stay. I met her again in Manhattan with a man named Rory. She told me the story. I'm sorry about all that; I wish I could have helped. I've saved you from the Weeping Angels a few times, staring at them when you forgot to look. I've fought off Daleks that you never even saw! I am rather handy with a gun, after all." The Doctor flinched. Jenny continued. "I saw your grave. At Trenzalore. I feared the worst. But you survived. I whispered into that crack with Clara Oswald. I told the Gallifreyans I was one of them, and that they needed him. I kept seeing you. But every time, I just couldn't quite get to you. I knew I needed a new plan of action."

"So what did you do then?"

 

"I traveled far into the future and went to Luna University. Met a woman there, her name was River Song. She talked of a man called the Doctor, and I got hopeful. I didn't get a chance to meet you, though. That being said, she was kind enough to give me a DNA sample. Well, two actually: one from her, and one from you. By combining these, I managed to make accurate enough artificial Time Lord DNA. The three samples helped me ensure I covered people who were only part Time Lord, as well, so all relevant DNA types were represented. Then it was just a matter of making a machine to find it. This," she held up a small wristwatch, "helps me to locate anyone with Time Lord DNA. I fused it with the vortex manipulator technology, so it can also take me to them."

"And that's how you found me."

"Yes."

"But that's... that's brilliant! You must have inherited my intelligence, too!" The Doctor ran up and hugged his brilliant daughter. Jenny chuckled.

"Don't let it get to your head. But, there's another thing."

"What?"

"You know how I said it locates people with Time Lord DNA?"

"Yes..."

"You're not the only one."


	2. Arthur: The Royal Time Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to read my fic "The Once And Future Time Lord" before reading this chapter.

"You're not the only one."

"Well, yeah, there's you and River..."

"No, I mean besides us."

The Doctor jumped up in shock. "What do you mean?!"

"I'm getting all sorts of readings, all over the universe," Jenny told him, pointing to her watch.

"Does that mean..." the Doctor hardly dared hope. "Does that mean we can find them?"

"We can certainly try," Jenny told him. "So," she said, smiling eagerly, "you ready?"

"You bet," said the Doctor, going to the console.

"Wait!" Jenny said, and the Doctor turned to face her. "Can I drive?"

"Do you even have a liscence?"

"Do you?"

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, all right, but if you get us lost or hurt or anything like that..."

"I won't," Jenny insisted, flipping switches.

"...it will be your fault."

"You don't need to worry about me, Daddy. I'm perfectly capable."

 

What ensued was a rather rough ride, but the Doctor restrained his chastisement, as they did reach their destination safely.

"So, where are we?" the Doctor asked, walking to the door.

"I don't know," Jenny admitted. "I just punched in the coordinates on the watch; I don't know what they mean. Why don't we find out?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and grinning.

"You first," the Doctor said.

* * *

Arthur honestly didn't know how he survived these council meetings. Oh, right - he had Merlin. They would always make faces at each other across the round table. In anyone else, such behavior would be frowned upon, but Arthur was the king, so nobody could stop him. And Merlin was the Court Warlock (Arthur had wanted to call him the Court Sorcerer, but Merlin had insisted on "Warlock" as it was the correct term), so he was an important person, too. Even with the incessant face-making, Arthur was getting bored out of his mind. But he didn't have to be. Not for long, anyway.

 

A whooshing sound got the attention of the council members. The man who had been speaking stopped midsentence. They all turned to find the source of the noise - and saw a strange blue box materialize.

 

"Sorcery!" a council member cried.

"You do remember that sorcery is legal now, I hope."

"Oh," the man said sheepishly. They could have gotten into an argument about the controversy of that decision (it was a rather frequent occurrence; Merlin wondered that Arthur didn't just fire all the magic-haters, but Arthur insisted that he couldn't just get rid of all who opposed him), but thankfully they were interrupted again.

 

Jenny stepped out tentatively, looking around. She gasped and her eyes went wide. All the things that she had meant to say disappeared with the realization that she was here with  _King Arthur_  and  _Merlin_!

"Greetings, fair maiden!" said Arthur, breaking the silence. "What brings you here, and how did you come? Camelot could make great use of such magic." Jenny opened her mouth, but was still too startled to speak. "Are you mute, milady? Can you perhaps write for us, that we may know what you desire to say?"

"Oh, she can speak just fine, she's just a little nervous," the Doctor said, stepping out of the TARDIS. After a few seconds, he realized who he was meeting, and wonder struck him.

"You seem surprised to see us. Have you not heard of Camelot?"

"Oh, give them a break, Arthur," Merlin broke in. Arthur glared at Merlin, but said nothing. "Sorry about him, he's still not used to visitors. I'm Merlin, by the way," he said, shaking the travelers' hands.

 

"But... you're so young!" Jenny said.

"Jenny, you've seen me; you can't honestly say..."

Jenny laughed. "Good point, Doctor." (she almost called him "Dad", but thought better of it) Jenny shook Merlin's hand, then Arthur's. "I'm Jenny, and this is the Doctor. Sorry about uh... momentarily being unable to speak earlier. See, we have heard of Camelot... quite a lot, actually... and we were just surprised to actually get here." Jenny gave the Doctor a questioning look.

Picking up on the cue, the Doctor took over. "We are... travelers. We came from a long way. We are looking for someone, but we didn't know exactly who we were looking for, just that our... transportation would take us to them."

"What sort of person are you looking for?" asked Arthur suspiciously, gesturing for Gwaine and Percival to stand next to the "travelers" (just to be safe).

Jenny opened her mouth to speak, but the Doctor beat her to it. "I'm not sure you would know that of which we speak."

"Sorry, he's really condescending," Jenny whispered to Merlin.

"Trust me, I know the type," Merlin replied, looking at Arthur. Jenny giggled, until Arthur glared at the both of them.

 

"How can I know that of which you speak if you will not speak of it?" Arthur asked.

But before the Doctor could start with some lengthy circumlocution, Jenny spoke. "We're looking for a Time Lord." The room collectively gasped. "So you do know what a Time Lord is."

"Before we go any further," the Doctor interjected, "I should point out that we mean no harm. I am a Time Lord, and my daughter here is half-Time Lord, half-human." Jenny shot the Doctor a curious look.

"What do you want with this Time Lord?" Arthur asked, still suspicious."

"We are merely looking for our kin. Dad thought all his kind were gone, but I found otherwise. See, I got this sort of... locator thing... and it helps me find people with Time Lord DNA." She looked at their blank faces. "It helps me find other people like me and my dad." The confusion disappeared. The people of Camelot said nothing, unsure of what to do.

 

"Fine, I can do it this way, too," Jenny said, pressing a button on her watch. She walked around the room. She stopped when she reached Merlin. "Interesting reading, but not what we're looking for."

"I'm a warlock. I have magic," he said.

"Ah, that explains it," Jenny replied, smiling brightly.

"You... you don't hate me?" Merlin asked.

"Of course not! Why would I?" Jenny continued walking the room. She stopped again when she reached Arthur.

"Yes, it's me," Arthur acknowledged, standing up. "If you were looking for traveling companions, I'm afraid you'll be sorely disappointed."

Jenny shook her head. "That may be, but we are still delighted to have met you. Come, Dad, we've got many more people to meet. He's not the only one giving off a signal, you know. We've got the whole universe!" She skipped towards the TARDIS, but she soon stopped. "Can I?" she asked the Doctor.

"Can you what?" Jenny leaned over and whispered in his ear. The Doctor's eyes widened and a smile crept onto his face. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're all full of Time Lord pompousness with no human genius?"

"Careful, Jenny, I do believe they have stocks here, and I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind if I wanted to put you in them for a little while," the Doctor said jokingly. Jenny just rolled her eyes and walked into the TARDIS.

 

"Isn't that a little small for the both of you?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they've got some sort of spell on it, Arthur," Merlin said. "It's probably bigger on the inside." The Doctor nodded, smiling.

 

Jenny returned a few minutes later with the psychic paper and a piece of parchment. She passed the parchment to Merlin. "Use this to communicate with us," she told him.

"What spell does it need?" he asked.

Jenny shook her head. "It's already got a magic on it. Just write on it, and it'll work. Try it now."

Merlin looked doubtful, but he dipped a quill in ink and wrote a message.  _Hello, Jenny. Nice to meet you._  The ink disappeared from the parchment and the message appeared on the psychic paper. "And we can respond, too," Jenny said. "Nice to meet you, too, Merlin," she said, holding the psychic paper. (She said this only for effect; all she had to do was think it.) The message disappeared from the psychic paper and appeared on the parchment. "So if you ever need to get ahold of us - or just want to keep in touch - you know what to do." Merlin and Arthur nodded and smiled, and they waved as the Doctor and Jenny went into the TARDIS and disappeared.

* * *

"So, what do you think of Merlin?" Jenny asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "He seems like a decent man, I suppose. Why do you ask?" Jenny stared at him, as if the answer was obvious. "Oh! You're... you're in love with him?"

"Don't say that like it's shameful! Yes, I may possibly have a tiny bit of a crush. He's smart, gorgeous, magical (literally)..."

"Yes, I get the idea," the Doctor interrupted. "So who's next?"

"Isn't one love at a time enough?" Jenny asked. "Oh, you mean who's the next Time Lord?" She blushed. "We're about to find out," Jenny said, turning dials.

"Can you try not to get us killed this time?" the Doctor asked.

"My driving was perfectly satisfactory," Jenny insisted.

"Yes, for a dead body!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

Jenny just rolled her eyes and kept working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now ship Jenny and Merlin. How did that happen? Idek.


	3. Hermione: The Magical Time Lord

"Like I said," Jenny informed the Doctor, "I've no idea where we'll turn up."

"But you do know that there'll be a Time Lord," he pointed out.

"True."

 

After a slightly less turbulent flight, they reached their destination. Jenny stuck her head out the door, then turned back to look at the Doctor, surprised.

"What?"

"Well I could be wrong... but I think we're in the wizarding world!"

"The wizarding world?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

"Yeah, like from Harry Potter."

"I know what the wizarding world is," he said condescendingly.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is Diagon Alley," Jenny remarked as they stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor nodded.

 

Just then, a family of four walked by. The mother had bushy brown hair and was carrying a large stack of books. Jenny turned to the Doctor. "She's the one."

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked somewhat nervously. Jenny nodded. They walked up to the mother. "You first," the Doctor hissed almost inaudibly.

 

"Hi, I'm Jenny and this is the Doctor... I mean Doctor Smith. He's my professor, and at his direction, I'm interviewing muggle-borns about the transition to the wizarding world. Are you a muggle-born, and would you be interested?" The Doctor tried to hide his look of impressed shock at Jenny's story.

The mother, too, seemed a little taken aback. "You know, you're the first person to ask me that. Are you going to write an article? I'm really glad this topic is being covered. Are you going to cover discrimination against muggle-borns? I think that's a really important issue. And what about..."

Her husband rolled his eyes. "You'll talk their ears off," he scolded her.

"Sorry, it's just a topic I'm really passionate about."

"No need to apologize," Jenny replied pleasantly. "So I take it that means you'd be interested?" The mother nodded vigorously. "Ron, can you help the kids get their school supplies? I'll join you again soon." Ron, her husband, nodded. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! Ron's a bad influence on me," she said, laughing. "I'm Hermione Granger." All of a sudden, Jenny realized she hadn't considered something. Thankfully, the Doctor had the same idea.

 

"Do you know any good places to conduct an interview? We don't know the area-"

"The university's in Scotland," Jenny explained.

"- right, and we were wondering if you had any good ideas? We also figured the people we interviewed would be more comfortable in a location of their own choosing."

Hermione nodded. "I know just the place."

 

They sat in a small room, discussing the contrast between muggle life and wizard life. After a while, the interview seemed to be almost over.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Jenny asked.

"Just one: why did you pick me? I mean, you weren't even sure I was a muggle-born."

Jenny looked at the Doctor, who looked right back at her. Jenny shook her head slightly and turned back to Hermione. "Well, you see, we have reason to believe you aren't just a muggle-born witch."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.

"Have you ever time traveled?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I did use a time turner to take more classes at Hogwarts."

"We're looking for Time Lords," Jenny stated. Hermione stared at them in shock. "You do know what a Time Lord is?"

"Yes, but I thought they were just a legend. You're telling me they actually exist?" Jenny nodded. "And you think I'm one of them?" Jenny nodded again. "But... I can't be!" The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned Hermione.

"According to this, you are."

Hermione gasped in shock. "So what do you want with these Time Lords, then?"

"I just want to show him he's not alone," Jenny said.

"You're the Doctor!" Hermione exclaimed.

The Doctor simply nodded. "It seems like you're too busy to travel with me, but it's nice to have met you."

"Thank you for your time," Jenny said. "We really appreciate it."

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?"

"You just did," the Doctor pointed out.

"Doctor, be nice." Jenny turned to Hermione. "Go ahead."

"If it's not too much trouble, could you actually write that article?"

"No problem," Jenny answered, smiling.

"You can hand it to me when you're done; I know a few papers that might publish it."

"Great! We'll be back in a few minutes." Hermione gave them a quizzical look. "Time travel, remember?"

 

True to their word, Jenny and the Doctor were back 3 minutes later. Jenny handed the article over.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"No, thank  _you_."

* * *

"Got another crush?" the Doctor asked Jenny as they set their next destination.

"No." Jenny rolled her eyes. "I do think she's a lovely person, though. I wish we had a way to keep in touch."

"Oh, so you want her number?" the Doctor asked. "Or would you rather communicate via psychic paper?"

"That was  _one_  guy," Jenny said. She felt the psychic paper vibrate. She read the new message.

 

_In another boring council meeting. Miss you already. -Merlin_

Jenny laughed.

_Do they know you're talking to me? -Jenny_

_Sh. What they don't know won't hurt them. -Merlin_

_You are such a troublemaker! -Jenny_

_I'd rather be that than boring. -Merlin_

_Good point. -Jenny_

_Haha! I win! -Merlin_

_Whatever. I gotta go. -Jenny_

_  
_ "You done texting that boy?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, Dad," Jenny sighed.

"Good. We've got places to be."

"You bet we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a lot of people are interested, I can write the article mentioned in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any ideas of who should be a Time Lord (from any fandom), let me know. I've got a few people in mind already, but I'm happy to take suggestions.


End file.
